Many piston/damper tube assemblies and vibration dampers are known in the prior art. For example, German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2007 009 012 B3 has disclosed a piston/cylinder assembly with an adjustable damping force in a vibration damper. A bottom valve is provided in the piston/cylinder assembly, which bottom valve is loaded hydraulically with the pressure of the piston rod-side working space and mechanically with the prestressing force of a spring.
It is a problem in the case of the embodiments which are known in the prior art, during the determination of bottom valve characteristics, to achieve a compromise between driving comfort (damping force lower limit) and driving safety (damping force upper limit) with an overall design which is at the same time as simple and inexpensive as possible, in particular with a small number of element components.
Thus a need exists for an improved, compact piston/damper tube assembly and a vibration damper comprising the improved, compact piston/damper tube assembly. In particular, a need exists for a piston/damper tube assembly that is set to pressure changes in the compensation space and, at different gas pressures in the compensation space, provides a maximum possible adjusting range between a damping force lower limit and a damping force upper limit, especially in the compression stage.